


A touch of blackmail

by blueswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Younger sisters are so annoying.</p>
<p>Originally posted January 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A touch of blackmail

Dawn was perched in the middle of Buffy's bed in Buffy's room. There were rules about that. Buffy knew because she'd made the rules. It had taken a lot of screaming (on her part) and hair-pulling (on Dawn's part) to get Mom to back her up, but rules were rules. Buffy opened her mouth to remind Dawn and was interrupted.

"'Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One', blah,blah,blah. Guess you really are as special as you think you are."

"Where - you were reading my diary!" With each word, her voice rose until she ended with a shriek.

Dawn smirked, and held the diary out toward Buffy. "The locks on these things really do open if you have any fine motor skills at all. I just needed a safety pin." The smirk changed to an evil grin, "There's enough stuff in here mom would know you were crazy."

"What do you want, Dawn?" Buffy leaned against the door and listened to the list of demands her little sister had cooked up. 'Yep, a pony, trips to the mall, Buffy's room because it was bigger, and oh, no way.'

"No way. Not now, not ever. Forget it."

"Why not? I just want to see one, I don't want to date it or anything."


End file.
